


Рождество

by SjuSau



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SjuSau/pseuds/SjuSau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раньше для Ами Рождество было в этой почти незаметной записке от матери, что она вновь уехала, небольшом рождественском подарке и целом дне свободы. С появлением в жизни Усаги Рождество стало незамеченными запиской и подарком от мамы, преображением в воина и борьбой с темными силами. С потерей силы Принцессы Меркурия Рождество стало перечитанной с болью запиской, небольшим подарком, который уже не распаковывался и… Чибиусой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Ай, я ощущаю себя идиотом.  
> И мне очень стыдно за то, что многие моменты получились дурацкими.  
> Ткните меня во все косяки (и оформления тоже, этот сайт оказался очень сложным)

Ами не помнила, что пускала Тибиусу в комнату тогда, на их первое рождество, но это было неважно. Тогда Тибиуса, осмелев, легонько чмокнула Ами в уголок губ и, жутко краснея, отскочила в сторону, ожидая негативной реакции. Ее не было. Ами ласково улыбнулась и обняла девочку:

– С Рождеством, Усаги.  
– С Рождеством, Ами.

***

На второй год Усаги заболела, но все равно пробралась к Ами. Шутливо отругав подругу, Ами уложила ту в постель и проследила, чтобы она уснула.  
А утром Ами проснулась от того, что кто-то ее перетащил на кровать. Тело жутко заныло, и Ами, сдавленно простонав, покосилась на Усаги.

– А зачем ты заснула в такой позе? Сама виновата. И, это, с Рождеством, Ами.  
– С Рождеством, Усаги.

***

Усаги пришла рано утром, как рассказала Ами мама. Пришла, поздоровалась и стала ждать, пока Ами проснется, разговаривая с женщиной. Кажется, тогда она упоминала о каких-то сейлор сенши… Напряжение Ами сняла повиснувшая на шее Тибиуса:

– С Рождеством, Ами  
– С Рождеством, Усаги.

***

Ами помогла Усаги взлезть в окно, злясь на такую глупую идею приходить прямо сейчас, когда мама Ами дома и может в любой момент проснуться! А уже внутри Усаги достала из сумки скатерть и несколько продуктов, заявив, что это Рождество она хочет отмечать именно таким образом. Ами понимала, что в Усаги сейчас кипит кровь, ей хочется азарта, но внутренне готовилась к тому, что завтра ей придется выслушать от госпожи Цукино многое о себе и том, какое влияние она оказывает на подростка.  
А вот от этой мысли Ами стало нехорошо. Тибиуса, морщащаяся от каждого упоминания прозвища. Тибиуса, которая пересекла почти весь Токио, несмотря на закон. Тибиуса, волосы которой теперь не розовые, а зеленые, потому что краска смешалась с природным цветом. Тибиуса, которая больше не Тибиуса. И мысли у нее уже совсем не детские.  
Подросток тянет Ами к кровати, на которой уже установлен столик с едой и… вином. Значит, Усаги еще и у семьи Цукино украла бутылку недешевого вина. Девушки глядят друг на друга, словно просчитывая тактику на поле боя, между ними – столик, как стена. Они синхронно тянут руки к бокалам, стоит часам пробить полночь. Усаги пьет медленно, соблазнительно, пытаясь заставить Ами делать первый шаг, однако та пьет так же медленно и явно не хочет никаких глупостей.  
Усаги не выдерживает и осторожно перебирается к Ами, стараясь не задеть столик. Мидзуно хочется свалить все на хмель, однако они выпили слишком мало для этого. Усаги мягко прикасается к ее губам своими и пытается углубить поцелуй, несмотря на почти отсутствующее сопротивление. Затем поцелуи опускаются ниже, на шею…  
Столик падает на пол, и Усаги замирает на мгновение, но его хватает, чтобы Ами освободилась. Девушки поспешно запихнули столик с его содержимым под кровать, замерев. Звуков шагов не было. Усаги смотрит на Ами и убирает прядь из челку за ухо.

– С Рождеством, Ами.  
– С Рождеством, Усаги.

***

В этом году Усаги не приходит к Ами, и та сама решается выяснить, что произошло. Звонки Усаги-старшей ничего хорошего не дают: Усаги–младшая не ночевала дома, как и большинство времени в этом году. Ами закусила губу и представила, что вода рассказывает ей, где находится Усаги. Все это время она не тратила своих сил, стараясь о них забыть.

– Сила Меркурия, моей планеты-покровителя, помоги! – она шептала призыв.

Перед глазами на секунду почернело, затем все залил яркий свет, а затем появилась Усаги. Она сидела за столиком в кафе, общаясь с каким-то парнем. Смутно знакомым парнем…Виски заныли. Обстановка кафе прояснилась: это небольшое кафе неподалеку. И Усаги не просто общалась, она заигрывала.

– Умино, если тебя ТАК интересую я, то почему ты все еще с Нару? Неужели я хуже?  
– А?.. Нет, нет, ты лучше, чем Нару, – и ослепительная улыбка.

Ами знает, что их необходимо остановить сейчас, иначе она сотрет Умино в порошок.  
Прерывая контакт с водой, Ами берет какие-то вещи, которые дадут ей возможность быть незаметной. Тело едва слушается, однако нужно идти.  
В кафе ужасно людно и душно, и Ами не представляет, где ей искать Усаги. Хотя зачем все это? Нет, она, разумеется, не сдастся, а найдет свою подругу, ее нельзя оставлять Умино.  
Усаги находится быстро – розовые волосы большая редкость. Они с парнем сидят не как в видении, по разные стороны стола, а уже рядом, и рука Умино покоится на колене Усаги.

– Я вам не помешала? Усаги, иди сюда, – заметив, что ни малейшего движения не последовало, Ами повысила голос, – живо.  
– С чего я должна тебя слушать? Ты мне кто, мама? – в мыслях Ами отвесила Усаги пощечину, а на деле сорвала с места, вцепившись в руку:  
– Я тебе сказала, иди сюда.

Не оборачиваясь на Умино, Ами умудряется выволочь Усаги на улицу, там падая в снег.

– Если ты думаешь, что я поверю в твою игру, то ты ошиблась.

Ами не отреагировала. Усаги опустилась перед ней на колени.

– Ами? Это не смешно! Ами!? – тряся девушку, Усаги пытается не плакать.  
– Позвоните в скорую, кто-нибудь!  
– Что с ней случилось?  
– Извините, – мужчина опустился на колени, протягивая телефон Усаги. – Вызовите медиков.

Ами открывает глаза и испуганно смотрит вокруг. Она больше не в кафе? А затем, отказавшись от помощи, мол «там оказалось очень душно», покинула место, ведя за собой Усаги.  
Оказавшись в квартире, Ами в первую очередь вжимает Усаги в стену.

– Еще раз такое повторится, я тебя…  
– **С Рождеством, Ами**.  
– Что? – Усаги улыбается и целует Ами, чуть подавшись вперед, а затем, на секунды отстраняясь, шепчет в ответ:  
– **С Рождеством, Ами**. Это был простой фарс, я знала, что ты найдешь нас с Умино. Знала, потому что нужна тебе. Может, ты даже влюблена в меня. Но вот что я в тебя…  
– Замолчи, прошу. **С Рождеством, Усаги…**  
– Я прощена?  
– Возможно.

***

Сейчас Ами сидит, держа на коленях коробочку с подарком для Усаги – книга популярной сейчас фантастки. В комнату врывается опоздавшая, прижимая к груди подарок для Ами – это учебник русского, который Мидзуно очень хотела выучить.

– И как ты будешь оправдываться?  
– Меня Усаги попросила заглянуть в сад, передать, что она заболела.

Ами улыбается, представив Усаги в окружении малышей, и протягивает ей коробку. Девушка берет ее и не открывает, протягивает свой подарок.

– С Рождеством, Ами.  
– С Рождеством, Усаги.

Видимо, это уже часть самого праздника.

***

Усаги ставит подарок на могилу и гладит камень.  
Она почти год регулярно сюда приходит, разговаривает с умершей возлюбленной. В мае Ами вылетела во Францию, к маме, а самолет потерпел крушение, только вылетая из Токио. Усаги уверена, что не забудет этого зрелища.  
Но сейчас – Рождество. И Усаги верит, что прийти без подарка было бы невежливо, уж живая Ами устроила бы промывку мозгов.

– С Рождеством, Ами.

Сдерживая рыдания, она ушла с кладбища, а капли назревающего дождя тихо ответили ей:

– _С Рождеством, Усаги._


End file.
